Les prémices de la déraison
by Leptitloir
Summary: Quand il est seul dans sa chambre, la nuit, Charlatan guette. Et c'est toute sa raison qui vacille.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jun Mochizuki.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème " _Chair_ ", en une heure.**

Hey ! Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne me suis pas pointé sur ce fandom. Du coup je reviens avec un Os un peu particulier, puisqu'il a été écrit en une heure, donc j'ai pas vraiment pu le retravailler. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à le faire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

C'est un cadre un peu particulier puisqu'il sort de la trame du manga, mais j'aimais bien cette idée. Noé contaminé par Charlatan. Aussi je n'ai pas retouché aux scans depuis un petit moment, donc je m'excuse s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas avec l'univers de base.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les prémices de la déraison

C'est dans sa chair.

Comme un souvenir qui palpite au creux de son ventre, plein d'émotions tordues et de violents remous, comme une nuit calme et lointaine, floue, morceau du temps de l'enfance. C'est dans sa chair.

Comme une main posée sur son épaule, des doigts qui effleurent, caressent sans jamais vraiment toucher, un murmure laissé au creux de son oreille, le contacte chaud d'un corps tout près du sien, un corps qui se serre comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui. C'est dans sa chair.

Comme une voix dans sa tête, à l'intérieur de cette satanée caboche, des lèvres dans son cou qui ne peuvent l'atteindre et qui chuchotent, qui chuchotent tous ces moments passés et cette folie enivrante. Comme un minois qui s'efface mais qui reste et qu'il n'oublie pas, le visage de la déraison, et ces fragments de mémoire qu'il voudrait saisir pour les garder précieusement contre lui. En lui. C'est dans sa chair.

Comme le gout pur du sang qui coule dans sa gorge, et la mémoire qu'il avale avec chaque fois que ses crocs plongent dans la gorge d'un être chaud. Comme la vie liquide qu'il engloutit, écarlate, du métal sur sa langue. Comme le précieux fluide qu'il vole à l'autre chaque fois que le désert lui brûler la gorge. C'est dans sa chair.

Cette folie, c'est dans sa chair.

C'est inscrit en lui.

 _"Tu comprends, Noé"_

C'est là sous sa peau, dans son ventre, dans sa tête, coincé entre ses os, derrière ses yeux, dans sa gorge, partout dans sa chair. C'est en lui et il ne peut plus s'en débarrasser.

 _"Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul, quand même."_

Il est dans sa chair.

"Je t'aurais trop manqué"

Combien de fois l'a-t-il mordu. Combien de fois, oui, ce sang merveilleux dans sa bouche qui venait se fondre dans son être, ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. Combien de fois ces petites mains d'adolescent qui passaient derrière sa nuque pour lui dire "Vas-y, continue, c'est tout à toi. Tu peux le prendre." Et lui il prenait, il prenait, et il ressentait cette solitude abyssale qui hantait Louis. Il la prenait aussi. Mais pas un fragment de souvenir, jamais. Le noiraud était un fantôme sans mémoire.

Etait.

 _"Mais je suis toujours. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi"_

"- Arrête ! Tu es mort !"

Il crie, il crie fort tout ce qu'il a dans la chair pour le faire sortir, l'arracher, le vomir, éradiquait cette bête qui court chez lui. Il crie parce que non, parce qu'il sent Charlatan, parce que Louis n'est et ne sera jamais plus et que cette maladie ne l'engloutira pas. Parce que pas lui. Pas lui, non.

 _"Ca va aller. Je resterai près de toi."_

"- Non !"

Ca boue, de la lave dans son corps. C'est là et il n'en veut pas, ça le ronge, ça le tuera. Ou c'est lui qui tuera, il ne sait pas, il n'est plus sûr. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que c'est là, dans sa chair, et qu'il doit s'en débarrasser.

 _"Ne fais pas semblant. Je te manque, hein ? Elle est marrante Domi, mais on s'en lasse vite. C'est moi que tu veux."_

Des lèvres chaudes, il se souvient. Des baiser d'enfants inconscients qui devinent quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux sur la bouche de l'autre et qui veulent plus, sans savoir ce que "plus" peut bien vouloir dire. Il se souvient du gout du sang quand il lui mordait la lèvre. Son propre sang sur ces lignes rosées pâlottes. L'autre qui passait la langue, l'air de rien, et qui le regardait avec ces grands yeux flavescents qui transcendaient la nuit comme deux pierres illuminées. Ce quelque chose au fond de son ventre qui papillonnait. Dans sa chair.

 _"On a pas eu le temps, hein ? Quelqu'un nous l'a pris."_

"- Tu n'existes pas."

 _"On nous a tout volé, tu te rends compte ? C'est d'une tristesse."_

Les mains sur sa peau, c'est dans sa chair. Ces lèvres inexistantes au creux de son cou et cette langue taquine qui ondule sur la chair tendre, c'est dans sa chair. Ce souffle délicieux, comme une brûlure qui vient courir près de sa gorge, c'est dans sa chair. C'est sur lui, contre lui, mais c'est dans sa chair parce que ça n'existe pas, qu'il n'y a personne dans cette chambre et qu'il est seul, désespérément seul.

 _"Alors, c'était comment sans moi ?"_

Les doigts qui fourragent dans sa tignasse d'ivoire et qui courent sur la terre claire de sa peau, qui refont son torse, s'élancent autour de sa taille, dessinent dans son dos. Il l'entend respirer, respirer si fort comme quelqu'un dévoré par l'envie qui guette impatiemment l'objet de sa convoitise. Mais il ne respirait plus Louis, la dernière fois. Il était mort. Il est mort. Il n'existe plus dans ce monde.

 _"Tu sais, je comprends un peu. Ca m'aurait rendu fou, si on avait osé t'arracher à moi. Mon petit Noé."_

Mais il est là partout, il est avec lui, sur lui, autour de lui. Il est dans sa chair et c'est comme la maladie, la folie qui ronge. Et Noé comprend, c'est ça qu'il devait ressentir Louis, pour se trouver si seul même quand il était près de lui. C'est l'ivresse nauséeuse de la déraison, les pensées qui tangent et qui se tordent et qui n'ont plus de sens. C'est Charlatan qui les guète.

 _"Mais je suis là, tu vois ? Tu sens ? Je suis partout. Je ne te laisserai plus, comme ça."_

"- Sors !"

 _"Je resterai toujours avec toi."_

Il est là, il est partout, dans l'odeur des vieux meubles et de la poussière millénaire, dans les draps qui se collent à son corps transpirant, dans sa tête comme un insecte qui court et qui tourne en rond. Il est dans ses souvenirs, fantôme effacé qu'il ne peut entièrement ramener à sa mémoire. Il est dans son sang, son sang qu'il a mélangé au sien par de grandes gorgées voraces. Il est dans cette voix qui n'existe pas, dans ces mains sans corps qui sont partout et qui le serrent, mais il n'est nul part parce qu'il est juste dans sa chair.

 _"Toujours."_

"- Non !

\- Noé ? "

Deux yeux comme des lacs se posent sur lui. Ils surmontent un visage lisse de poupée finement taillée, une expression étonnée proche de l'inquiétude. Vanitas.

L'archiviste se redresse, hagard, haletant, tout son corps soudain libéré de la malédiction qui le tourmentait. C'est fini. Louis est mort, c'est fini. La folie, c'est fini. Pour l'instant.

"- Ca va ?

\- Oui." Noé reprend doucement son souffle. "Ca va.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier.

-C'est rien. Juste un cauchemars."

Juste un cauchemars comme il dit. Juste un cauchemars, même s'il ne dormait pas. Même s'il les a sentis, ces mains. Cette voix. Ce souffle. Les élans de la maladie qu'il refuse d'avoir contracté. Juste un cauchemars. Vanitas pourra bien le soigner un autre jour, si ça n'en est pas un.

"- Tu es sûr ?

\- Sûr."

Lentement, il s'assoit sur le lit. Son corps tremble encore, mais il est libre. Et dans sa chair, il ne reste que cet écho lointain qui raisonne sous sa peau, comme une promesse.

 _"Toujours."_

* * *

Voilà ! Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, je serai ravi de lire vos reviews. Merci d'être passés !


End file.
